Happy Birthday from Me
by Sarpndo
Summary: So, July 1st is Canada's Birthday, July 4th is America's. I just wanted to wish them both a happy birthday.


"Hey, dudes! Guess what!"

Everyone sighed at the obnoxious American.

"You've decided to become one with Mother Russia?" asked Russia, smiling innocently at America.

America paled and gulped. "Uh," he laughed nervously. "Yeah, no, that's not it.

A dark aura appeared around the nation, but then he shrugged and it disappeared. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

America swallowed and grinned again. "Wednesday's my birthday! And you're all invited to a hug partay!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at his accent.

"America, you git! That is not an appropriate announcement for the world conference!" England was clearly not happy to be reminded of Wednesday.

Germany cleared his throat. "I agree. Vee have much more pressing matter to discuss."

Prussia kesesesed. "Awww! But Vest, I love parties!"

Germany groaned. Italy laughed. "Vè! Will there be pasta?"

Romano grimaced. "Stupid fratello! Going to a stupid party for that *******'s birthday is a ****ing bad idea!"

Italy's eyes filled with tears. "Waah! Why are you so mean, fratello?" He hugged Germany, crying into his chest. Germany blushed and tried to escape, completely clueless as to how to respond. Hungary squealed and snapped a picture.

France honhonhon'd. "Poor leetle Eetaly. Does he need some french comfort?"

England hit the other blonde on the head. "**** ******! Shut your perverted frog mouth!"

"Honhonhonhon. Does leetle Eeggy need some french comfort?"

England turned scarlet and punched France in the mouth, then tackled the other nation to the floor, strangling him.

China sighed. "Here we go again, aru. Nothing ever gets done at these meetings, aru."

Russia smiled. "But it is so fun, da? Would you like to become one, China?"

The Asian turned white and ran.

Russia kolkolkol'd and the Baltics started shaking.

Everyone had already forgotten about America's announcement. Except for Canada. "My birthday was Sunday, maybe we could have a joint party."

America twitched. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Japan.

"I dunno," America shrugged. "Who cares? You're coming to my party, right, Japan?"

"I can try, yes, America-san."

America nodded at the noncommittal answer. He had a feeling his birthday was going to be a lonely one this year.

Canada sighed. "Nobody heard me."

His bear looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," the nation said sadly.

The rest of the world conference passed and, as usual, nothing was accomplished. All the countries left, dissatisfied and irritated.

America was left alone in the room, well, except for Canada and Kumajiro. Canada saw how down his brother was, and walked over to him.

"Hey, America?" he said quietly, placing a hand on the other nation's shoulder.

America started. "Oh, hey, Canadia! When did you get here?"

Canada sighed. "I've been here the whole time."

America laughed. "Really?"

Canada resisted the urge to face-palm. "Yes, but that's not the point. My birthday was Sunday, and yours is Wednesday. Do you want to have a joint party? We could have fireworks."

America shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Canada smiled. "You know, America. Big parties aren't always the best. Sometimes the small ones are the best."

America nodded, not convinced.

Canada patted America's shoulder and started to leave. "See you Wednesday, America."

America nodded and Canada left. America sighed and stared at the table. He laughed bitterly. "Figures. Nobody really likes me, why would they even come to my party? Even England can't stand the day."

He dropped his head onto the table, wincing as his glasses smashed against his face. "Sorry, Texas," he muttered. He sat there for a long time, completely depressed.

He finally got up and left the world conference. He got his stuff from the hotel then went to the airport. The whole plane ride, he was uncharacteristically quiet. He fell asleep. The plane landed and a flight attendant woke him up. The plane landed and a flight attendant woke him up. He disembarked and got his baggage then walked out to the parking lot where his red truck was parked.

It was now Wednesday morning. He threw his stuff in the back and opened the door. He climbed in, shut the door, then put the keys in the ignition. He sighed and turned the key. The car started and the radio turned on with it. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. The station was full of commercials and he was about to turn it off when the host came back on.

"Now we have a request from –"

"Sara from Oregon. It's for a friend of mine. It's his birthday and he loves this country, like I do. I hope you're listening, Alfred. Happy Birthday!"

"That's sweet of you. What song do you want?"

"God Bless the USA, please."

"Alright, coming right up, Sara. Happy Birthday, Alfred, wherever you are."

America felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. He swallowed hard and focused on the road as the song began to play:

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_I've worked for all my life,_

_And I had to start again,_

_Just my children and my wife._

_Thank my lucky stars to be living here today,_

_'Cuz the flag still stand for freedom,_

_And they can't take that away._

America started to look for an exit. He found one and pulled off as the chorus started.

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me._

_And I'd gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today._

_'Cuz there ain't no doubt, I love this land_

_God Bless the USA!_

America sat in the truck, parked in front of a store, listening as the song continued playing.

_From the lakes of Minnesota,_

_To the hills of Tennessee;_

_Across the plains of Texas,_

_From sea to shinin' sea;_

_From Detroit down to Houston, _

_And New York to LA;_

_Well there's pride in every America heart,_

_And it's time we stand and say,_

America started mouthing the words, almost like a prayer.

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free._

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_Who gave that right to me._

_And I'd gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today._

_'Cuz there ain't no doubt, I love this land_

_God Bless the USA!_

The song ended and the radio host came back on. "Thank you, Sara, for that awesome request. Happy fourth of July, everyone, God bless the USA."

America turned off the radio and took a deep breath. He got back on the freeway and drove home, feeling much better, touched by Sara's gesture.

He got home, unloaded, then headed out. The city was holding a Fourth of July celebration all day and he quickly joined in, forgetting all about the world conference.

The night was filled with lots of fireworks, food, and patriotic music."

When America finally got home at about 3am, he was surprised to find the door open. Confused, but not really caring, he went up to his room and fell asleep, a smile on his face. He loved his birthday and his people.

-Extended Ending-

When Canada found the house empty he was a little disappointed. When he saw America come through the door at 3am, he sighed. He'd been forgotten again. Then his phone rang. He answered it and heard the familiar words of _O Canada_.

_(lyrics)_

The song finished and he heard a familiar voice. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry it's late, Mattie! I just wanna tell you happy birthday! I love you!"

Canada smiled. "Thanks, Sara."

"No problem! See ya!" Sara hung up. Canada smiled and left America's house. He went home, happy to be remembered.

-Epilogue-

Only two people remembered America's birthday: Italy, who was disappointed he didn't get to go to America's party; and England, who spent the entire day curled up in bed, tormented by memories of the Revolution.

Nobody remembered Canada's birthday.

**The End.**


End file.
